


With Time It Will Start to Go Away

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: 5.07 reaction fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppet Master Reaction fic, Blaine's not the only one who's hallucinations continue outside of the choir room.  Jake's got a lot on his mind, and it starts to get to him. </p><p>Title comes from "You" by Janet Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Time It Will Start to Go Away

Jake's not sure why he listened to Blaine and sat in that corner, but he did. One thing he's definitely sure of is that Blaine has officially lost it. Because Jake's 100% sure that he just spent an hour breathing in gas fumes. Not that he thinks Blaine's ever been close enough to a stove to know what gas even smells like. And they both probably have some pretty wicked brain damage by now. Though, Jake thinks, brain damage would honestly be an improvement at this point. And he should probably be nice to Blaine, since he's the only one in glee club who hasn't taken Marley's side. Most likely because he's as much of a fuck up as Jake is. Blaine's just better at hiding it behind bowties and a fake smile.

Jake's tired of faking. Marley won't even look at him. Ryder was supposed to be his boy, but Jake's not surprised that he was really just waiting for him to screw up. He knew he shouldn't have trusted him, not when he’d been after Marley before they became friends, and then kissed her after they were already together. Nope, Jake’s done ignoring when his instincts tell him that people are shady and can’t be trusted.

The gas gave him a headache. Maybe he does have brain damage. Because he's pretty certain that Artie and Kitty are [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh9URbqihgc). To him. In the cafeteria.

_He’s sitting alone in the back of the cafeteria, because there’s no point in even bothering sitting with a club full of traitors and losers anyway. He wouldn’t be surprised if Blaine joined him today, since the group turned on him too, but if he doesn’t it’s fine, Jake’s used to being alone. He looks up, and suddenly, the cafeteria looks completely different. Darker, and everyone’s surrounding Artie and Kitty as she sings the refrain, “Don’t it always seem to go that you don’t know what you got till it’s gone.”_

_It’s not anything to cause concern, it wouldn’t be the first time Glee Club has just jumped up to sing in the cafeteria. It’s the first time he wasn’t invited, but that doesn’t surprise him either, especially after he told them they couldn’t dance (and he’s not wrong)._

_“Just let me fuck wit’ it for a minute,” Artie raps, and at that Jake jumps looks up to see Artie on the table, in his chair with Kitty in his lap._

“I knew! I knew there was something crazy going on in the choir room, and now it’s happening everywhere, right?”

Jake’s snapped out of whatever dream he was stuck in. He turns to see Blaine standing next to him holding a tray and a puppet, his eyes wide as he nods at Jake. He looks around the see the cafeteria completely back to normal.  Well as normal as it could be with Blaine standing there holding a puppet that looked suspiciously like Kurt.

“I’m pretty sure I fell asleep. That’s it.”

Blaine sits down, “It’s okay Jake. It will make you productive. I’ve been in the craft room making this Kurt puppet and I’m probably going to make some more, but I needed Kurt first. Puppets are easy to talk to. What did you see? Hopefully it’s something you like, because you’re going to be seeing it a lot.”

Jake looks over to Blaine. He could tell him. He could tell Blaine about his two Janet Jackson themed fantasies, and Blaine would probably believe him and tell him he’s not crazy. Someone who just made a puppet of his fiance had no room to judge. He may even think it’s kind of cool. And Jake would have someone who relates to and understands him. And someone to eat lunch with.

He doesn’t say anything. He’ll have his Janet Jackson themed breakdown alone, because that’s how it should be. He’s honestly not too surprised it’s Janet, her music has been on his mind a lot lately.

It started over the weekend. His Mom had the rare Saturday off and he woke up to her singing along to Janet Jackson while making breakfast. And they decided to spend the day cleaning and listening to her old cds. It was just like when he was a little kid, when she'd put on Janet and they'd dance around together cleaning his room. And really, Jake was just happy to not be alone. He knows his Mom's worried about him, but he can't exactly tell her what's going on. How do you say, "I'm everything you hate about my Father. Sorry to be such a disappointment?"  You don't. So he didn't. He just spent the weekend with his Mom, trying not to think about the fact that he’s a huge disappointment; that’s going to let her down just like his father did.

***************************

It’s been happening off and on all day. He was standing at his locker in between third and fourth period when Tina and Unique, dressed alike in white button down shirts, open over black tanks, tight black jeans. They stop right in front of his locker with that blonde guitar player from Glee club. Before he can walk away, Sam and Ryder, stop him, block him from moving while Tina and Unique and the guitar player [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qH-rPt1ftSo) at him.

That felt ominous. And dark. And considering what he’s going to have to do today after school, fitting.

It doesn’t take long for Jaket to figure out that it was his own feelings about the situation that was fueling his hallucinations. Not that he’s going to tell anyone that. He’s definitely not going to agree to turning detention into some therapy session, no matter how tempting it is. And he tells Blaine exactly that.

_“It’s okay Jake. I understand. This is a hard time for you and I’ve been there,” Blaine says kindly._

_“Oh god, will you two just make out already, I’m getting bored,” Becky complains._

_“You know Jake, Becky’s got a point,” Blaine says. Wait, what? “You know you want me,” Blaine repeats before climbing up on the desk as the[music starts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK3M9yfTv90). But before he starts singing, Marley, who was walking past the classroom comes in and joins them, climbing up on to the desk with Blaine._

_Marley points to Jake, singing taking the first verse of the song while Blaine dances behind her.  Blaine then pushes past her, singing “Girls may have been easy, but you have to please me, what makes me think I can say this to you, I know how bad you want this,” as he works his index finger down his chest._

_Jake wakes up with a start. This is just way too much. He looks up at the clock and down to where Blaine is clearly dozing off at his own desk. Jake shakes his head and looks over to where Becky is carving into the wood of her desk with a key._

_“Ha, you totally want Gay Blaine!” Becky teases before turning back to defacing the desk._

_“Shut up, no I don’t.”_

_“Whatever loser, he’ll probably let you, he’s easy like that. Just like you.”_

He’s got to get out of here.

As much of a relief as it is to hear that Bree’s not pregnant, it’s hard for Jake to feel anything other than sick. He should probably go get his head checked, since he’s managed to ditch detention. Nothing seems any clearer to him now that he doesn’t have the weight of impending fatherhood hanging over his head. He knows he misses Marley, and it the strength of it weighs him down. He knows he has no friends, and he’s less okay with that than he would have been months ago. He knows that he doesn’t know when he stopped understanding himself, and that just scares him.

And then there’s the continuing hallucinations.

When Bree gives him the all clear, he thinks he should and could go home. If he goes back to detention, he risks another weird fantasy about Blaine and Marley grinding on each other. But for some reason, the thought of going home just isn’t very comforting.  So he choses the choir room instead.

He sits in the very seat that started the whole thing, he’s not sure why. Hoping it will undo the damage, or hoping it will cause more, he really doesn’t know. But he sits and takes a breath and tries to relax, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

_He looks up when he hears the door open to find Marley and Bree with all of the Cheerios and Glee club watching him._

_Bree rolls her eyes at him before turning to Marley and asking her, “What’s up girl?”_

_“He stood me up again,” Marley complains._

_“Again? What’s up with this guy? Do you really like him that much?” Bree asks glaring at Jake. Jake looks at them confused._

_“I love him, he is fine, he does a lot of nice things for me,” Marley says, flipping her hair._

_Bree laughs, “He used to do nice stuff for you, but what has he done for you lately?”_

_Marley looks over at Jake sadly, before flipping her hair one more time as the band starts to[ play.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9uizdKZAGE)_

_Marley sings to him about never doing anything for her, and how much she deserves more than him, with Bree and the entire Glee club backing her up. And Jake’s not in the place to argue, mostly, he thinks she’s probably right._

“Jake?”

Jake looks up to see Blaine standing over him.

“Look dude,  I don’t care what Becky told you, or what I may have said while I was hallucinating or whatever, but I’m not gay, and I’m not easy, and you’re engaged. I may be a jerk and a cheater, but you’re a good guy, so just don’t, okay.”

Blaine raises and eyebrow in question, but still backs away from Jake.

“No problem, man, I was just waking you up. You don’t have to worry, I don’t want you either. I’m happy with Kurt. Mostly. I mean, I’m pretty sure i screwed it up again, but I’m happy. I think I can fix it. But what about you, it’s not like I haven’t noticed that you’ve been really isolated since you and Marley broke up.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need you to fix me.”

“You’re right, you don’t. I know. But, I did need someone to see me. So I’m just letting you know. I see you. Have a good night, Jake.”

Blaine turns and leaves Jake sitting in the choir room.

One day, Jake will learn to accept help. Today’s probably not that day. So instead of catching up to Blaine and asking for a ride home, Jake heads to his locker to grab his scooter.

**************************

Later that night, Jake is lying on his bed, with a wet towel over his eyes, trying to get rid of the headache that’s been plaguing him since he took a nap in a room full of fumes. He hasn’t really had anymore hallucinations since he got home. But it doesn’t mean his mind is at ease. Instead of hallucinations, he’s just plagued with memories. Memories he’d been hoping to avoid. Memories of the one song he’d been glad not to think about this whole time. A song Marley had sung to him, in this very room months ago.

He wouldn’t call it a serenade, so much as it came on the while they were listening to his ipod. Their differing taste in music had always been a little joke between them, so when [Let’s Wait Awhile ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvKhDiNME4E)came on, and Marley knew it, Jake was shocked. And he teased her.

_“No way you know this song. This song was popular when my Mom was in high school,” Jake says from his spot on the bed. He’s lying with his back against the headboard, Marley lying against him with her back to his chest._

_“I totally know it. I love this song. It’s so pretty. And you know, it’s really a vulnerable kind of topic and I like that someone as empowered as Janet would sing something like this.”_

_“Oh really?”_

_“Yes really, I’ll prove it to you.”_

And she turned to him and she sang every single word to him. And he knew, about halfway through the song, that it was about so much more than her proving that she knew the song. She was opening up to him, and at the time, it had meant so much to him. When the song was over, he kissed her, softly, took her hand and promised that he’d wait for her. And he meant it. Until he didn’t.

The next song on the playlist starts, and Jake closes his eyes and tries to think of anything else, but it doesn’t work. He made his mistakes, and he has to live with them. No matter how he really feels. So he listens to Janet say the one thing he knows he can’t say.

_“Please come back to me, wherever you are. I miss you so much. I love you.”_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Janet Jackson songs featured in this fic: 
> 
> Got Till it's Gone (Featuring Q Tip)  
> Black Cat  
> You Want This  
> What Have You Done For Me Lately  
> Let's Wait Awhile  
> Come Back to Me


End file.
